


Girls Night In

by flickawhip



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff mostly. </p><p>Maria and Natasha spend a night in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Night In

Maria had always been glad of a night off, although she had never really expected Natasha to invite herself over. She didn't complain. She couldn't complain. She liked Natasha.   
The two had spent some time together, just talking and laughing, after a while, when they had run out of things to talk about they had made some popcorn and settled to watch action movies. The two had spent a lot of time heckling the movies, neither of them minded it, but they couldn't help but laugh at the movies, none of them really got the action part right. The laughter had taken full control.


End file.
